Never felt like this before
by Rose825
Summary: Rogue is just a normal girl trying to go through daily life without a man...because who needs one right? Little does she know a handsome cajun is up for the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men or Marvel related.

Author's Note: I haven't written anything really in a while due to the fact that I am lazy or just don't feel like it :p My apologies. Also I always want to start with a fresh or new story and find it hard to continue on the same one :P Also in this story Rogue and Remy are normal people without mutant powers just fyi. 

Rogue looked out the window of her third story Manhattan apartment. Things were finally looking up for her in almost all aspects of her life: she loved her job as a writer for an up and coming editorial magazine, had a cute adorable dachshund named Obee and had lots of spare time to do as she pleased. Not to mention she drove an Escalade. She had everything she thought would make her life complete except she found herself lonely even though she occasionally went out with some of her girlfriends. Rogue told herself many a time that she didn't need a man or anybody for that matter to ever support her and there was the fact she had a few "toys" to keep her happy in the pleasure department. Yet every day she wondered to herself if she would ever bump into what could be her soulmate..someone to come home to every day and have a wonderful meal with, to cuddle with, laugh with, joke around with, to make love, and grow old together.

It's just a fantasy she told herself. That type of man didn't exist for her in her mind because she had had her fair share of hurt from a line of men. Most would start out all the same...pulling out all the stops in the beginning making it appear as though they were actually the one. Until they used her and left her after just a few dates more. It was like dejavu and she had hated it more and more each time. So she finally gave up...but still it didn't stop her from fantasizing and reading romance novels to portray what it would feel like to be in a loving relationship.

"Someday...Ah will be ok with just bein single. Ah just gotta..ooohhhh who am Ah kiddin Obee?!" Rogue threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Ah'm just not cut out for bein a single woman, it's hard! It's hard not havin someone to talk to all the time or hug and kiss someone just because ya love em...," she stroked her dog's fur gently.

She sighed and stared at the street sign lights with dim glows and then up over the many tall buildings towards the stars. It was a beautiful view, after a few more moments she decided to call it a night and stop talking to her dog about her romance troubles, even though she knew in a few days she would do it all over again.

"Ah am such a loser Obee, now ah gotta get me a late night snack this is too depressin."

Remy Lebeau was finishing up his workout session at local gym in Manhattan. He was ready to go on the prowl later that night for a beautiful woman. For a long time he had just became bored with the same type of woman: loose, overly talkative, drunk, and dumb as a doorknob. Bimbos were not his cup of tea anymore. He decided this a few days ago when he was shopping at a grocery store.

He was in the vitamin aisle when he looked up and saw the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. She wore black yoga pants that left little to the imagination and a blue tank top that showed off her ample cleavage, a delightfully curvy brunette with long wavy hair and the brightest green eyes he could stare forever in. She had accidently walked through the wrong aisle because she started to back her cart out but alas someone was already behind her so she continued her way back down the aisle quickly. She had on a look of embarrassment and frustration as she breezed past him pretending to not notice his existence. Time seemed to slow down as he drinked her in with his eyes as much as he could, her red pouty lips would be on his mind later tonight and probably the rest of the week or longer.

As she rounded the corner he found himself, Remy Lebeau ladies' man, in a loss for words. This never really happened to him before and it scared him a bit. After a few minutes of trying to think of something to strike up conversation he went looking for her and found she was already at the checkout line getting ready to head out of the store. He quickly made his way closer to her but stopped when another female came up to greet her.

He overheard some of the conversation involving a "Hi Rogue how are you" and "I heard you're working for Yellow magazine now."

This was all the information he needed to look her up and find her later, even if he had to go through every office of the building she worked at. He had to see her again and introduce himself as he found himself infatuated by her beauty. 

To be continued….(or is it?) 

Author's Note: I do want to continue this story but I will wait and see how many people want to read more of this by reviews and/or number of favs :P If it poops, of course I will just scrap it. Anyway thank you for reading annndd tootles ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men related.

Author's Note: Thanks for the followers and reviews so far ^^

* * *

Gambit was alone at his apartment thinking about the love of his life whom he had not spoken a word to and who did not know he existed. He had somehow managed to get the address to her workplace as well as the floor and suite number she was at. He thought eagerly about seeing her again...

Rogue had been having a tough day at work. Not only did she have to pick up the slack for one of her coworkers having gone on vacation, she was tired from lack of sleep the night before. It was one of those tossy turny nights...and she was honestly a bit restless down south. Not having a man ta call her own was now just getting on her nerves. Rogue figured she would try to somehow have a date set up the upcoming weekend...she was finally throwing in the towel for her dateless streak.

_Maybeh ah should scout the nerdy pool again...to tha comic book store! _(Teehee)

During her lunchtime though, she was in for an unexpected surprise. A tall, handsome, auburn haired man had been staring at her from across the cafe for quite a while. She was starting to think maybe she had something embarrassing on her face but was really hoping that he just liked what he saw. She felt her cheeks grow warm and nervously made eye contact with him. To her surprise he grinned and made his way towards her.

When he reached her table he scooped up her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"Bonjour chere, Remy Lebeau at your service. I know dis be out of de blue but dis homme find you to be the most belle femme dis Cajun ever seen."

Rogue blinked and stared, mouth agape for lack of what to say as she had never been introduced to in such a romantic way before and she was afraid to ruin it by saying something stupid.

"Umm thank you. Ah, ah don't know what ta say... " _ Please don't reject meh hot guy._

"Den please say yes to accompanying me dis evenin to dinner chere."

"Umm...well.."_ Say yes dummy_ "Yes. That sounds lovely Remy and very nice to meet you. Mah name is..."

"Rogue?"

"How did you.."

"I'm very skilled at learnin dos I'm interested in."

"Ya been stalkin meh?"

"Non. Well Remy just call it researchin or overhearing conversations accidently."

"Ah see..." _Note to self: ah might need a background check on this guy._

"No worries chere, I'm not a criminal or anyting...trust moi when Remy say he usually don do tings like dis."

Rogue gave a warm smile. "Alright Mr. Lebeau ah believe yah."

Gambit aka Remy Lebeau was getting ready for his date with his dream girl.

_Dis woman might be out of my league but Gambit don care._

He noticed earlier while he was spying on her that she didn't surround herself with a talkative bunch, instead she sat alone eating a salad. Seemingly lost in thought with a faraway gaze she looked quite lonely yet oblivious to the fact that several other men were checking her out...maybe they had been rejected by her before. Nevertheless he had to scoop her up while he could. After talking with her he knew her type...shy/awkward but also detecting a bit of sass and charm in her southern drawl. It delighted him that she was from the south like him, reminding him of home.

(To be continued...)

* * *

Author's Note: Please let me know what ya think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men characters.

A/N: Thanks a bunches for reviews :) (smiley face)

* * *

He had always been known as a ladies man over the years. His process was love em and leave em with no attachments whatsoever. He attracted women like bees to honey, they just seemed to flock to him. This time he had his sights set, and oddly enough he wanted to see what kind of future this held. It took a lot to really entice Gambit and boy was he enticed...he didn't fully know why but she stood out among the others. Her whole being just seemed to light him up especially when her lovely eyes locked with his...and that made him melt.

_Remy tought he was de charmer here...dis femme has him wrapped round her lil finger. _And quite frankly, he wasn't used to it at all.

At the end of the day Rogue doesn't know what happened. She caved in so quickly to the date offer due to the fact that she couldn't think straight. This one mysterious guy shows up put of nowhere with his sights set on her. He carried himself with an air of charm, charisma, and coolness about him. She grew a bit somber though as she now realized that maybe he was the loose type. There was no way this guy was a one woman man with looking the way he did. She was probably the 4th or 5th date scheduled for the day and she was just dumb enough to accept.

"Ocourse Obie, ah just have ta go and get mah hopes up so quickly...yo momma sho is a sucka. Ah well, ah can still get a free meal outta it at least."

At dinner she mainly paid attention to her lobster meal and let him ask all the questions. After a few short answers he had begun to become frustrated.

"Chere, yeh not enjoying yourself? Is Gambit not yeh type? Can't help but feel yeh be avoidin me."

"Gambit? Is that yo nickname sugah?"

"Oui. I enjoy a bit o card playin now and den...I'm pretty skilled as a mattah o fact."

"Well Gambit, ahm haven a pleasant evenin and thank ya for treatin me. Honestly ah guess ah just need tah get used to datin again...it's been a hot minute."

"Dat right Cher?"

She looked down shyly. "Yeah."

Gambit grinned.

"Noting wrong with dat Cher...seems like yeh being extra careful wit who yeh heart falls for."

"Ah bet yo heart falls for a lot o women," Rogue said boldly.

"What makes yeh say dat?"

"Well you seem to be a smooth talker, not ta mention every woman in this restaurant has had their eyes on ya since we walked in."

Remy paused. She figured exactly what type of guy he was. He wasn't willing to blow his chances with her though.

"Guess yeh be a bit right about dat...but dat doesn't mean I won't change for de right woman non?"

Rogue blinked at him, cocking her head to the side questioningly.

"Sides, seems to me Cher dat yeh don't seem to notice all male eyes on you as well," he grinned.

Rogue looked out of the corner of her eye to see a table full of businessmen taking lingering glances at her. Even the waiters passing by them smiled at her and checked her out. She had never really bothered to notice the male attention and was afraid to admit Remy was right.

"Ah...well, if that is so the fact is ah have better things on mah mind then to notice those things. Besides ah already said ah don't go on many dates so we are not quite the same now, are we?"

_Dis woman is gettin more feistier by de minute...all de better. Her cheeks are even gettin a bit red._

"Yeh blushing Cher. Seems to me maybe yeh just afraid to take a chance wit dis Cajun...don't worry Cher, we can go at any pace yeh like. Gambit even promise not to date any other women during."

"Date? What about Otha things?"

"Dats including sex Cher. Same for yeh too though. Hope date fair game."

Rogue hadn't slept with anybody since her last boyfriend. She wasn't one to sleep around or have one night stands, so that wouldn't be a problem for her if she agreed to continue seeing this crazy man.

To be continued...


End file.
